


Quarantine

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Silverbolt picked up a virus on Cybertron and all the Aerialbots are in quarantine until it runs its course or Ratchet assembles the cure for it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“This sucks.” Slingshot dropped another empty cube into the recycler with a huff. “I’m supposed to be playing basketball with Jazz and Tracks today.”

“And I’m supposed to be helping Swoop with that new window,” Fireflight added. “But you know Silverbolt is sick and we can’t risk giving it to everyone else.”

“I don’t even understand _how_ he got sick and we didn’t.” Air Raid carried a bag of trash into the kitchenette and dropped it down the disposal chute to the recycler. “I know First Aid explained it, but I wasn’t really listening.”

“Will you three move?” Skydive stepped quickly into the kitchenette and dumped a bowl of sickly green liquid into the sink. He turned on the water after it, rinsing it down into the ship’s reclamation system. Fireflight scooted out of the way as his wings flared with irritation. “Air Raid, it’s your turn to try and get him to drink something besides that nasty synthetic engine oil. Ratchet and First Aid both say he needs mineral supplements and real energon. And, uh. You should probably tell them that I need the extra heating pad.”

“Oh no!” Fireflight’s hands flew to his face. “You’re not sick too!”

“Yeah, probably.” Skydive looked at them with a frown. “We told you that I shouldn’t be the only one taking care of him, but no one listens to Ratchet or First Aid when it’s important.”

“I was listening, Skydive.” Fireflight lowered his hands. “Come on, let’s get you into bed, and Air Raid and Slingshot can make you some dinner and I’ll make sure Silverbolt eats, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Skydive slumped against the sink for a moment. “Make sure he has the whole mineral packet, okay?”

“Okay. I promise.”

“And… we’ll make sure it’s really nice in here, so that you guys can enjoy it when you feel well enough to sit up again,” Slingshot added.

“Speak for yourself,” Air Raid grumbled, reaching for one of the mineral packets to mix into a cube of energon for Silverbolt. 

“Shut up, Air Raid.” Slingshot shoved his shoulder and then stepped out of the kitchenette. “I’ll go call Ratchet, too. And Skyfire will probably want to know too. And Optimus.”

The three healthy Aerialbots sighed as they realized how much more responsible they were going to have to be now that two of them had the virus Silverbolt had picked up on Cybertron.


End file.
